Denmark's Bucket List
by Nordics4Life
Summary: NOTE: Short chapters. Denmark has always wanted to do certain things before he dies. By coincidence(not really), every one involved Norway. Will he be able to trick Norway into helping? Rated T for angry Finland and future romance!
1. The List

**Things to do Before I Die**

1. Get Norway drunk

2. Steal Norway's hair clip

3. Get Iceland to call Norway big brother

4. See Norway's "fairies" or "troll"

5. Watch Norway smile

6. Make...

The list was endless, yet Denmark was determined to fulfill each goal. Even he was surprised that every one of them was about Norway. He smiled to himself, knowing that the small country would be furious if he was to see this list. Denmark stood up from his desk and stomped down the stairs, about to attempt his first goal


	2. Norway Accepts An Offer

A certain Norwegian was sitting on the couch, trying to read while instead hearing nothing but the obnoxious footsteps of, ahem, a certain Dane.

"NORGE! NOOOOOORRRRGGGGEEE!"

"...what?"

Denmark was still trying to figure out how to make Norway agree without giving away his ultimate plan. "Ummm... I was thinking that... you could maybe go with me tonight and meet my friends!"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I've told them a lot about you, and they seem interested in meeting you. Plus,-"

"Fine"

Denmark stood shocked. " Wait, you actually agreed?!"

Norway sighed, knowing he would regret this decision. He had just wanted the Danish man to SHUT UP! But knowing that was almost guaranteed not to happen, he chose to simply give in." Yes, I agreed. Now be quiet before I change my mind."

Grinning, Denmark yelled, " Thanks! You'll have fun, I promise!", crossing his hands over his heart.

"Yeah, sure." _That will be the quickest promise he will ever break, I already know it._


	3. The Race

Denmark and Norway walked down the city street, shivering in the wind. Denmark was sure he would never be happier. I mean, he was about to get his big chance at something he had dreamed to do his entire life! Seeing the quiet, mysterious man have a few too many drinks was definitely something that seemed worthwhile. _Though I still haven't figured out how I'm gonna get him to drink, because then he'll figure out my goal and leave._ He was deep in thought when someone tapped him sharply on the shoulder.

"Are you awake? Your phone is ringing like crazy!"

Denmark was back to reality and saw Norway holding out his cell phone, playing his favorite song. He forgot the name of it, but knew it by heart. He snatched it from Norway, tapping the button to answer.

"Hello? What do you want, 'cause I'm kind of busy!"

Norway thought to himself. _Busy? With what? He's just taking me to meet some of his fr-_ wait. Norway then quickly realized that maybe, just maybe, this was a little scheme of Denmark's to make him do something REALLY stupid. Something he wouldn't normally want to do. He began to panic as Denmark hung up.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that! My friend Prussia was just asking why it was taking so long, so I had to tell him to get some patience! Hurry up and we might get some good seats!"

Norway calmed down and gave him a simple nod as they raced to the open door.

* * *

_What did I get myself into?_ Norway caught a glimpse at the word **BAR** on the building before racing in just ahead of Denmark.

"No fair, dude, I wasn't ready!"

_So says the person who not only suggested the race, but had the privilege of saying GO. _"Yeah, right."

"Fine. Anyways, come over here and meet my, uh, _friends._"

A man with white-ish hair and red eyes sat at the bar with an Englishman. He had short blonde messy hair and bright green eyes, but a peculiar feature was his eyebrows. The Norwegian actually got close to laughing, but being the master of the poker face remained neutral. The man's eyebrows were, well, about 2 inches thick and jet black, which made them even more noticable. They each gave a courteous nod and pointed towards two empty seats next to them. Denmark quickly sat down, motioning for Norway to follow him.

_This, is going to be... interesting._ Norway thought to himself as he somewhat unhappily shuffled his way over to the remaining chair, stationed at the bar.


	4. Faeries

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this..._ That's all Norway could think as he tried to act friendly with Denmark so-called _**friends**__._ Prussia had started a long discussion with the Dane. All Norway heard was the occassional "Ze awesome me!" He would've rolled his eyes at the thought, except that he was kind of in the middle of what actually seemed to be a promising conversation with England. _He can see them too! I'm always telling Denmark that my faeries are real. Who knew there were British faery tribes as well!_ Norway had actually been close to doubting himself in the past based on how often people said he was crazy for thinking they were real.

"So British faeries have never met the other tribes?"

England gave a small nod." Yes, well my friends don't seem to know where to find others. Even if they did, they're all probably so shy that they would die of fright!"

Norway checked to make sure their obnoxious buddies were still busy chatting." Are there any here?"

"Yes they're hiding behind me. Hang on, I'll tell them to come out and meet you."

After England had whispered a bit to himself(or so it seemed) ten or twelve little faeries came out from behind his jacket. There were four boys and eight girls, and their wings had a small, spring green pattern on the ends. They stood stiffly, as if they expected him to attack them by accident.

"Hello there, I'm Norway. I can see you, just like England, so don't be frightened."

The faeries loosened and one girl faery stepped forward." I am named Queen Radella of England's faery tribes. I think you look to be quite familiar, actually!"

Norway realized that he hadn't introduced his friends." You think I really look familiar? Well then, maybe you will recognize _my_ friends."

About eight or so faeries then appeared in front of the Norwegian man. There were seven boys and only one girl. Their wings were smaller than the English faery wings, but the designs were much more intricate. There were small wave-like lines that curled little shapes, and the ends were a deep sapphire blue. One man amongst them stepped forward.

"I am King Kåre of the Norwegian faery tribes. It is an honor to meet you all."

The other faeries started muttering(in some cases giggling) about how the Norwegian was actually being polite. The Norwegian faeries were respected by other tribes, but were known to not have good manners.

"HEY NORGE! QUIT TALKIN' TO YOURSELF!"

Oh dear," What do you want Denmark?" His voice held a hint of annoyance, which seeing as where they were, would NOT be a good sign.

"Geez, sorry! Anyways, so Prussia was givin' me pointers on how to convince everyone that I'm totally AWESOME, and we got drinks for all of us!"

Norway turned towards the bar(which he had avoided facing) to see a small drink of some sort sitting in front of him. He looked and saw different ones in front of each person. Denmark had a large beer, Prussia had a slightly smaller beer that appeared to have been brought here by himself, and the Englishman had a shot of a darker liquid. Norway was unsure of its type because, as much as he hated to admit it, he had never had alcohol in his life. Denmark noticed this and proceeded to tell everyone.

"Yo, I forgot, dude! You've never had a drink, have you Norgie?"

"Will you QUIT calling me that?! And no, I haven't." Norway noticed that the last sentence had sounded a bit flustered. _I'm never flustered. I'm Norway!_ He could tell he was blushing, and thanked for the lights being a bit dim so that only the countries were able to notice.

" You vill like it, trust me! If you don't, then you are velcome to try some German beer I brought!"

Norway shook his head and picked up his drink.


	5. Norway At The Bar

About an hour has passed since the first drinks were served, and Denmark was indeed correct about Norway tolerance. It was DANGEROUSLY low. He could barely get through one drink before he started acting odd. The others had been told before the meet to stay sober, that way they could enjoy just how hilarious this would be.

"Imma Vikin-so gemme another or-else you'll face my-wrath!" Norway said half-heartedly to the bartender. His words were slurred and he was pointing an imaginary sword at the guy. He got what he wanted and took another sip. Then, he just started to laugh.

And laugh.

It wan't just some small little chuckle(which is about the most you could get from Norway regularly), but it was a loud, happily drunken laugh.

"Hey, Den! Norgie here commands you to-!" He laughed even more.

Prussia and England turned their heads,"Norgie?"

Denmark turned a slight shade pink,"It's probably nothing, I mean, just look at him! He's become a new person!"

Norway was now waltzing around the bar striking confused conversation with everyone he saw. They all talked to him, some being drunk too, and some being afraid of the consequences for not. They had seen Denmark around here often, and knew what he was capable of.

~**Norway's POV**~

_Something's not right, but I can't figure out what! My friends are here as well as, like, a million new ones! I'm havin' so much fun and these drin things are good! I don't wanna leave ever. I could maybe ask the nice drink man if I can have a sleepover here with all my new friends... that would be so much FUN!_

**Normal POV**~

"Okay, guys, I think we've had enough fun for one night, right Norge?"

"NO-WAY! I'm stayin' here-Furever!"

They looked at each other worriedly."You can't do zat here. Not even ze awesome Prussia can!"

"Yeah, old chap. This isn't the place you would want to stay..."

Denmark cut him off."How about this, we can stay if we go home and get stuff first?" He winked to Prussia and England, to let them know he was lying.

Norway quickly looked up and thought about it for a moment."I-s'ppose that's 'kay, but-we gotta get-back FAST!"

"Yeah, sure." He picked Norway up. Norway would normally given him a famous death glare and demanded to be put down, but being drunk, just laughed.

* * *

"See you guys next time, when we might actually be able to have some REAL fun!" He walked all the way back home carrying Norway over his shoulder, answering his ridiculous questions, like "Where do we live?" "How long will it take to get back to the magical place we were at?" "You're cute Denmark!"

Denmark paused for a second, only a few feet from the driveway. Did his Norway just say what he thought he said? That last statement was NOT a question. At first, he assumed it was because of the drinks, but maybe, JUST MAYBE, that was a secret that only being drunk could get out. I mean, Norway seemed pretty emotionless, so it would be easy to keep a secret from everyone. Plus, he always got mad at Den for _everything_, even if it was good. Maybe that was to hide his secret...

"Hey, best friend! Are you getting the stuff so we can go back or what?"

He came back to reality and noticed he was standing outside the door. He had probably been there for at least a few minutes." Okay, Norgie, c'mon in with me." He put Norway down to make his explanation to the others a bit easier. How would he be able to explain that to them, anyway?

They walked in the door, only to be greeted by Finland."Hi! We've been wondering where you guys..." He noticed the hazed look of Norway's eyes and how he had started to babble on about "getting supplies" or whatever. The Finnish man froze and got this certain look in his eye. One that was very rare to see. All sparkles of light were gone, his purple eyes darkened."Ruotsi! Come here and, watch, Norway. I need to TALK with Denmark for a minute. Sealand, go outside, you don't want to be inside for this!" He grabbed Denmark by the back of his collar and walked towards Denmark's room, passing Iceland along the way.

"ICE! HELP ME!"

Iceland simply stood there and asked Sweden,"Do I want to know?" When his eyes fell upon his brother.

* * *

**WOW! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I've seen in other places about Finland's rough past and how he can really be scary sometimes, so I thought it was about time that Denmark should be taught a lesson! Poor Denmark is gonna have to deal with him AND Iceland. You can only imagine the anger he'll have after seeing his big brother acting all loopy and nonsense. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

**~Radella Moshiko**


	6. Finland In Rage

Finland slammed the door shut. Denmark was cowering in the corner of the room, preparing for the worst. He knew that Finland could be a scary guy, considering his past.

"What the HELL did you do?!"

Denmark whimpered before answering."We were only having fun. We wanted to see what would happen if-"

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO! You thought it would be FUN to make him, of all people, DRUNK? Do you know what can happen because of this?! He's never had a drink in his life, so you let him have as much as he wants! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIM!" The Finnish man was screaming as loud as he possibly could. Norway was sitting with Sweden on the couch, cringing at the volume of him, while Iceland tried to block it out with pillows.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, EVER!"

"Really, Denmark? You expect me to BELIEVE you?! Give me your phone!"

Denmark was shocked at this."But-"

"NOW!"

He sighed, giving Finland the phone. He watched as his punisher went to the photo/video section. He closed his eyes, knowing that the worst was about to happened.

"You took PICTURES _AND_ VIDEOS OF HIM?! What were you going to accomplish from this, BLACKMAIL?"

Denmark tried to protest, but the Finnish man was faster. He walked up to Denmark so they were merely inches from each other."You are in _SO_ much trouble right now." He glared at him, speaking in a threateningly soft voice. What happened next was heard from everyone in the house. Even Sealand, who was outside, heard the noise. He came in to see what happened only to be pushed right back out within milliseconds by Iceland. They didn't want Sealand to be scared of his parent.

**~Time skip, 'cuz I'm lame like that :)~**

About half an hour later, Finland and Denmark came out. The Finnish man still looked pissed off, had Denmark's phone, and was unscathed. Denmark, however was not so lucky. He looked like he wanted to die at that very moment, and looked like he was pretty close to, anyway. He has bruises and cuts all over him, and his coat had appeared to have been tattered, so he was left with his red shirt and tie. His usually gravity-defying hair was all messed up and flat, and he was crying. They let Sealand inside, and told Denmark that he had to watch Norway until he was out of drunkenness/hangover mode and back to his normal self. He was in the middle of watching his starting to get sick Norway when Iceland whispered something to Finny. He got a mischievious smile on his face and nodded. Finland took over watching Norway as Iceland dragged Denmark, like Finland, down the hall.

* * *

"What happened?" Like Finland, Iceland's voice was low and menacing. But he seemed to be a bit calmer that Finland.

"I swear! Me and my friends wanted to see Norway get drunk, but I had to make sure he didn't find out! I'M REALLY SORRY, DON'T HIT ME!" He was protecting himself with his arms, trembling. Iceland sighed,"And why did you want to do that? You KNEW he had never had drinks, and that this would happen, so why? WHY?"

He sniffled."Well, I wanted to see him happy. I didn't care or think of the consequences at the time, I just wanted to see him be happy again, like when we were Vikings."

Iceland froze, remembering the stories his brother told him about their dark past. He noticed that every time he had told them, he seemed a bit happier."... Good reason." He punched Denmark's arm and walked out of the room. He was still mad, but knew that Denmark had not been lying, he could tell. He saw his brother groan as he rolled over on the couch. He was probably starting to get a hangover, but it didn't seem like it would be too bad. Maybe Norway would understand when he healed of what had happened. Just maybe...

* * *

**Remember to review! I'm kinda young, so I don't completely understand how drunk stuff works, so I apologize if it's not correct.**

**I said REVIEW, so don't ignore that!**

**~Radella Moshiko**

**PS. And yes, the British faery was named after me!**


	7. Norway Admits

A few days had passed and Norway was back to himself. Nobody had the courage to tell him what happened, because an angry Norwegian is _scary_! He kept asking them and they would tell him to ask someone else. And that, was starting to piss him off.

"Denmark! Come here!"

Denmark practically skipped across the house to where his name had been called."What do you want, Norgie?"

Norway just glared, and Denmark mumbled "Norway" under his breath."Where was I two days ago, Denmark? I remember something about your friends and that's it! If anyone knows where I was, it's _you_."

"Uh... promise not to kill me?"

Norway sighed."It's bad, isn't it? Fine, I promise to try and stop myself from killing you for whatever you've done."

"Yeah, well, we went to the bar, and... you-"

"You... took me to... the _bar_?

"PLEASE DON"T HIT ME! FINLAND WAS BAD ENOUGH!" He was on the ground, almost crying.

"It's ok. I don't mind that much for going, just try and tell me before you take me to unknown places, ok?"

Denmark was dumbfounded. _He didn't mind?_

"Uhh... Nor? You said something on the way home, and I wanted to know if you meant it." He shifted awkwardly in his spot on the floor, looking down.

Norway looked confused."What did I say? I don't know if it's true if I don't know the question."

Denmark's cheeks were the smallest bit pink."Well, it's probably not true, but you said you thought I was... cute."

Norway froze, his face going red. He stood there for what seemed like minutes, knowing he would eventually have to answer Denmark's question._ Why did I say THAT of all things? WHY?_ "I'm going to tell you the truth Denmark, but ONLY because I'm not good at lying." His face got redder. "That was true, whether I like admitting it or not, it was true."

They both stood there when the biggest grin appeared on Denmark's face."YES! I KNEW IT WAS TRUE!" He ran over and gave Norway a huge bear hug."I knew you would admit it one day, Nor! HEY FINNY, GUESS WHAT NORWAY SAID!"

_Why am I so honest?_ He was regretting his decision, yet at the same time, had a feeling it would pay off.


	8. Date?

After about what seemed like two seconds, every Nordic in the household knew what Norway had accidentally let Denmark know. Denmark rambled on for over an hour about how he knew it was true all along, and how he could tell that Norway was hiding it. Finland seemed to be the only person who was also happy with this, since he thought it would help the reclusive man to get out of his small, quiet world. Sweden and Iceland, however, did not feel the same.

Sweden has always had something for Norway, and even though he wouldn't show it, was not really angry at Denmark. Instead, he was mad at Norway, and sad, because that proved that they would never have a chance at being together. Iceland was PISSED OFF. He didn't think his brother should do _anything_! He just thought that being around Denmark _more than he already was_ would make him happier and more, well, fun. He knew that Norway was the only other somewhat quiet person there that he was willing to ever socialize with. Sweden was just too creepy to be around for him. Also, that factor might add to the pestering of being called onii-chan.

"SO! I say that YOU and ME, the KING of Scandinavia, should be one of those cute fan couples that they have in those animes! Y'know, the ones that Hong Kong showed to Icey?!"

"Ummmm... how about NO?" Norway was unsure if his answer would always stay the same, since he did like Denmark, after all.

"Please? For _me_? At least go on a date with me, pretty please with whipped cream and ice-cream-and-rainbow-colored-sprinkles on top?"

Norway paused for a moment, a hesitant look upon his face."...alright. But only because you said ple-"

"YES! You are being so much nicer than I thought you would be at first, my precious NORGIE!"

Norway was going to complain about being called _that_ for the seven billionth time, but didn't. He actually thought that there was a slim chance that he could actually have some fun. It gave him memories of the good ol' Viking days. He could remember him and Denmark being so close, and how Sweden used to actually be sociable. They would go show their power to the people they considered to be weak. While he was daydreaming, he hadn't noticed the others leaving, with just him and Denmark left alone in the room.

"OK, so WE are going to the CARNIVAL for our first date, ok Norgie?"

"Fine-WAIT, FIRST DATE?!"

**~Norway's POV~**

So then the idiot got his infamous grin and said all romanticly,"Yes, Nor. OUR first _date_. Won't that be so romantic?"

He was looking at me with this, how do you explain it, LOOK(I think you know what I mean) plastered onto his face. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, and I quickly buried my face in my hands. Of course, these are the only times that Den can actually be observant, and didn't fail to notice.

"Y'know, you don't have to hide it, Norge. I won't judge you or anything. We'll go to the carnival tomorrow night at seven-ish, does that sould good to you?"

"Um, o-ok." I was completely red in the face._ What is he trying to accomplish from this? I just don't understand how one moment he could throw it all in my face and the next act as if we're best friends._

**~Normal POV~**

He sighed deeply, only now noticing how tired he really was. Nodding to let his new boyfriend know that he agreed, he leaned on Denmark's shoulder and almost immediately fell asleep. Denmark was shocked at first, but then saw an opporotunity to make him accept their relationship _and_ to complete number two on his list.

Let's just say that the next morning, Norway was NOT a happy camper

* * *

**WOW! I am SO sorry! It's been forever since I've uploaded, but I had lab reports and Midterms and other giant tests and PROJECTS ON NORWAY and a project on Spain and, like, a bajillion other things to do, and I just didn't have time to finish this chapter.**

**I kinda left it on a cliffhanger, but if you look back at Chapter 1, you'll see what's gonna happen.**

**Crappy chapters are crappy, so _REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!_ Or, y'know, you can be a truly awesome person and fav/follow as well. The more, the merrier! Plus, more of those=more views=more of those=you have to do that less! So be a good sport!**

**You better review after this humongous chapter with exactly 771 words.**

**~Radella Moshiko**


	9. The Kiss

Denmark was currently cowering in the corner of his room, not daring to move towards the loud banging on his door, which was barricaded by every loose item in his room. An angry Norwegian was trying to break in due to a "lost" hairclip.

*BOOM* The door flew open, and Denmark saw his boyfriend standing eerily still in the doorway.

"Give it back, Danmark."

"Uh- I d-don't have it-"

"NOW, or I SWEAR I will rip off your hands and feet and make you watch as some wild animal eats it for dinner. Give. It. Back."

Denmark slowly stood up, as if to give in to defeat, when he smirked slightly."You'll just have to find it first, Nor."

Norway froze. He wasn't expecting that as his response, so he lunged out and tackled him. He may not look strong, but the smaller country was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Where is it? Where in the world would you possibly put i- what are you looking at?" He noticed that Denmark was looking past him at his top drawer, which Norway knew all too well what was most likely going to be in there. A hairclip somewhere within Denmark's socks and underwear. As quickly as he could, he shot up and quickly scanned the drawer. Sure enough, amongst the red and white material lay an ivory colored hairclip towards the bottom of the pile. He grabbed it as fast as he could and ran out the door. Norway was so mad and embarrased that he locked himself in his room until the date later.

**~Meanwhile In Denmark's Room~**

"Perfect." He smiled to himself as he looked at the twenty or so pictures of his precious without the hairclip. He was also proud of himself for testing Norway's limits as to what he was willing to do for something he really cared about by making him search his drawer.

* * *

"NOOOOORRRGIIIIIIEEEEE! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE CARNIVAL!"

"I'm coming, so at least try to be quiet, or Sweden will murder you for waking up Sealand."

"Fine, geez. I'm just excited, that's all. You and me are going to have SO much fun! I already planned it at this American theme park, but I forget the name of it. Anyways, first we're gonna-"

Norway started to tune out Denmark's thorough tour of their planned activities. He didn't honestly care that much about what they were going to do, as long as they spent some time together. He had hated to admit it, but he soon realized he really does care for the idiot. No, make that HIS idiot. He was kind of happy to have someone else to spend time with that could always find a way to cheer him up. He took the opportunity when Denmark stopped to take a breath to begin speaking.

"Denmark, wouldn't be a lot easier to just relax. We should be able to pick where to go as the night goes on, instead of planning it all out beforehand, ok? Just make sure that we can have fun together and it'll be fine."

Denmark blinked, before getting back his signature cocky grin."Who knew Norgie had today's words of wisdom planned out, huh? I'll try to relax if that will make my new boyfriend happy."

* * *

Later that night, they had strolled through the park and had enjoyed going on many rides. Denmark was so proud of himself for the choice of the place, because Norway had actually managed to get a smile stuck on his face, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it. They laughed and talked with each other when Denmark spotted a ride that they just HAD to go on. As cheesy as it was for a first date, he dragged Nor over to the ferris wheel. Norway gazed up and immediately read Denmark's mind. Before he could even think to protest, he found himself being dragged through the short line that there was. He was laughing all the way into their compartment. Denmark was attempting to snuggle into his shoulder, but he refused. I mean, seriously, would YOU put yourself in his shoes with his personality and let him? I didn't think so...

"This is so fun, right Norge?"

"Yes, Denmark, yes it is. He glanced up and pointed." Look, idiot, shooting stars." They both dreamily stared up at the sky, not bothering to notice that the ride had stopped. Suddenly, a loud voice shook them out of their trance."Attention passengers, it appears that the ferris wheel had broken down. Repairmen are on their way, so keep calm and you will be out with an hour or so."

They shared a glance with each other, when Denmark had to point out that they were on the top. Norway blushed, since he knew the point that Denmark was trying to make. Denmark leaned over and there they shared their first kiss. Their first heartfelt kiss of many more to come...

* * *

**Seriously, I AM SO SORRY! It has been, like, two weeks since I've been on, but I swear, I have a good excuse. *Ahem***

**First I had tech finals before the quarter ended, and I had to study like crazy for that plus do some work on my boat so I could actually get a decent grade. I also had tons of Show Choir rehearsals before Jazz Night which I had to attend and practice the songs and dances for. I also had to study for all my classes Midterms and other tests. PLUS HOMEWORK! AND my friends dragged me along to a movie night at her house from like 5 to 10 at night.**

**Don't forget that I also had requests on deviantart to fulfill, get my own art done for deviantart, and problems with my YouTube account. BTW deviantart: GamerGirl829 youtube:GamerGirl829. Yup this is my advertising, but I have no videos, so only bother with the first.**

**PLUS! To make it up to you awesome people who still care about the outcome of this pathetic excuse of a story, I decided to make this chapter super long! Like, so long, that it will definitely be my longest. chapter. yet. 1090 words, yo!**

**You people are great, and I hope you know that. I apologize for my life getting in the way of this, so enjoy! ;)**

**With Love ~Radella Moshiko**


	10. Sweet Revenge

When they got home that night, everyone was sound asleep, so they were very easily able to go to their rooms and get some rest. However, the next morning was a different story. They were both awoken by Finland slamming their doors open and dragging them out to the living room, where Iceland and Sweden were sleepily waiting. It appeared as if Finland had done the same to them.

_Finland can be a drama queen, especially when it comes to love and whatever other nonsense he seems to care about_, Norway thought. Our favorite Finnish man then proceeded to bombard them with questions, like what they did if they had fun, romantic stuff, you get the idea. Denmark basically told them the whole story, since Norway refused. While this was happening, Norway was secretly thinking of ways to punish Denmark. After all, he hadn't forgotten the whole _I just stole your hairclip_ incident. Then the idea popped into his head when he saw something very dear to Denmark's heart in the corner of the room.

* * *

**~Denmark's POV~**

Whaaa? Where is it? WhErE cOuLd It Be?! I mean, Norgie MAY call me stupid, but battle axes don't just grow legs and walk off! I NEED that weapon, it's so precious to my past. I know! Sweden must've taken it 'cuz I said he was in love with a furniture store. He's got a crazy obsession with that IKEA place of his.

*runs down the hall to Sweden's workshop*

"Hey, Sve! You got my axe here? It's missing and I thought you might've taken it when I broke the truth to you about your love for IKEA. Oh, woops. Hey, wait! T-there's not need to g-get mad, right?! I'm y-your friend!"

"L'es, D'nm'rk. Y'r n't my fr'nd."

*****BATTLE THAT IS TOO INTENSE TO WRITE ABOUT*****

Owowowowowowowwww... Sve...mean...owww...

* * *

**~Norway's POV~**

Wow. The idiot actually though Sweden took it. Fail, Denmark, fail. Let alone the fact that he managed to get himself beat up over it. He's currently not in good condition, with scrapes, many bruises, and possibly a sprained ankle. Maybe I should give it back...NOT. This is too funny to end by being nice. He's gonna have to figure out for himself that I took it. Ah, revenge is sweet...

* * *

**Yay! Finished during the Superbowl (Don't judge, I hate watching sports) and OMG I JUST REMEMBERED I FORGOT TO START MY 7 PAGE MATH PACKET DUE TUESDAY. UmUmUmUmUmUmUmUm... holy sweden, what the canada am i gonna do?! AHHHH! *insert more freaking out here* At least Math is my best subject! If I can't finish, my 102 avg. will only go down a LOT, right?... RIGHT?**

**Anyways, enough of my life. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also check out my sister's story, under Russia and Lithuania. It's called the Baltic's Revenge and it's about chibi russia! Reminder: REVIEW! Okay, I'm done here. Goodnight everyone! Sweet dreams! Don't let Norway's troll haunt or bite!**

**~Radella Moshiko**

**PS. Please check out my Deviantart. It's called GamerGirl829 and I have almost 20 pics. Some are good, some are bad. JUST LOOKING WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Only 562 words. :(**


	11. The New Discovery

**Okay! Just letting you guys know, I'm getting major writer's block on this story, and it's not going away. I'm making this chapter a bit longer not only to make up for my absense, but as an apology because unfortunately, I have decided to end this story soon. I know, it's very sad to lose my story soon, but it will be OK.**

_**Check bottom for translations and any references used.**_

**Plus, I plan on writing another DenNor story, wanting to be romantic, but something changing it. I'll upload another chapter to end the story and tell the name of that one soon.**

**On that note, enjoy~**

* * *

Denmark walked around the house miserably. He couldn't find his axe _anywhere_! That is until he walked into someone in quite a rush. Norway turned around and jumped at seeing a sad looking Denmark there. He tried to turn and walk back to his room when he was stopped by Denmark, who smiled cheerfully as usual. "Hej, Norge! I was just going to look for you, 'cause I can't find my axe and Sve didn't have it, so...Nor? What's wrong?"*

"N-nothing, I was just g-going to go to my room because-"

Denmark glanced down with a puzzled expression until his brain finally put the pieces together (for once) and he started to frown. "Nor, you took my axe, didn't you?"

"No! Uh-maybe, no."

That was enough evidence for Denmark. He grabbed Norway's hand and practically dragged him down the hall to the room and began to search. Norway just awkwardly stood there staring at his toes while the taller man began to tear apart his room, being oblivious to the only place it could possibly be; the closet. When he finally decided to check there, he almost squealed in delight when he saw it, sitting there unharmed. "You kept it there to protect it from Sweden, didn't you? I always knew you cared about this badass battle axe of mine!"

"Sure. Let's go with that idea." Norway thanked he world in his head that Denmark was too dumb to actually think he took it on purpose.

* * *

"Hey, Nor?"

Norway paused reading a very interesting Norse mythology book of his. "What do you want from my incredibly boring life, Danmark?"*

"WELL, I was thinking and I wondered about those imaginary creature whatchamacallits- you see sometimes. I wish I could see them too, Norway. They seem so cool by the way you describe them."

Norway put down his book gently and stood up, a soft smile on his face. "You know, Denmark. You could actually see them, if you want. The reason you guys can never see them is not just because you don't believe in them, but if one who _does_ have the Sight grants you permission with enough trust, they would become visible to you as well."

Denmark bounced out of his seat and put on his best Tamaki puppy dog face possible.* "Pwease could I have your pewmission to see them wif you? Pwetty pwease?"

Norway got back to his emotionless mask and sighed, but nodded. "Alright, follow me to the forest."

They walked for a while, about 15 minutes, until they reached a little clearing. They both stopped when Norway stepped forward and began to recite a statement, almost as an offering

"_Jeg gir denne mannen tillatelse til å se dine former, som han har fått tillit av en med synet. Vennligst komme frem og vise ham din tilstedeværelse."*_

Denmark, being Danish with a very similar language, managed to pick up a few words when a blueish glow came hovering until it was right in front of him. Then, a flash came to only his eyes and he saw something he could not believe. A group of faeries, about 10 or so, floated right in front of him, whispering amongst themselves. Instead of acting like a normal person would by screaming and running away frantically, he walked forward and asked, "Who are you?" (sounds like Canada)

" We are the Norwegian faery tribe. I am King Kåre and these are my people. You must be "the idiot" that our friend tells us about so often."

He was stunned. Norway, talked about, _him?!_ "Uh, yeah, I guess I am. So you guys _are_ real! Do you guys know a troll, 'cause Nor's told me about one of those, too!"

He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a towering 10 foot tall jolly green giant of a troll. He suppressed the urge to scream and instead let out a much more manly squeak. "Oh, hi t-there. You're a troll, right? Norway's told me all about you!"

The day continues on with everyone talking and getting acquainted with each other, with both Norway and Denmark happier than they had been in awhile, that is, until Finland and Sweden came out to look for them.

"Uh, Norway? Denmark? What _are_ you two doing?! There's nothing there! I always knew Norway was like that but Denmark too?"

"D'nm'rk, I th'nk y've 'ffic'lly l'st 't. Wh't w'r y' g'ys d'ing 'nyw'y?"

They began to explain what happened that day, only resulting in the pair shaking their heads in confusion, not wanting to talk with Norway_ yet again _about his creatures being imaginary. They all went home to have some coffee after that. Denmark, meanwhile, was too busy to drink his coffee when he needed to think of a way to finish the last dignified thing on his list, an arguement that was legend in the Nordic household...

* * *

**WOOOO! That took a whole half hour of my life. Time well spent, peeps, time well spent. I'M PRETTY SURE THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPPIE LEFT GUYS! I tried to extend the subject of this as much as I could (did y'all notice the King coming back? I hope so!) I also wrote something about the "jolly green giant" somewhere. DON'T JUDGE, I was eating that brand of corn at the moment okay? And that's how I vision Norway's troll in my small head. Anyways, sorry for crappy translations, courtesy of Google Translate, so here they are!:**

*"Hej, Norge! I was just going to look for you, 'cause I can't find my axe and Sve didn't have it, so...Nor? What's wrong?"**- Hej, Norge! means "Hi, Norway" in Danish.**

*"What do you want from my incredibly boring life, Danmark?"**- Danmark is "Denmark" in both Danish and Norwegian.**

*"Jeg gir denne mannen tillatelse til å se dine former, som han har fått tillit av en med synet. Vennligst komme frem og vise ham din tilstedeværelse."**-I give this man permission to see your forms, as he has gained the trust of one with the Sight. Please come forth and show him your presence. It means something like that.**

**Oh and you might have noticed the Tamaki thing. If you don't watch OHSHC, just imagine the most begging adorable puppy dog eyes in the whole world just asking for one simple thing granting you their entire trust. CUTE, AMIRIGHT? Or just look it up, you'll find it.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEW DEVIANTART IS GAMERGIRL829 LOOK ME UP WAAAAA SO LONELY!**


	12. Compromise and Explanation

**Okay guys. Like I said last chapter, writing block is horrible, and I'm the latest victim. Therefore, this will be my last chapter. It's hard to say goodbye, especially since you've all had great feedback and such, but I know that I'm actually a somewhat decent writer now. This is the first story I've ever written in my life, and honestly, I just made the whole thing up as I went along. I would really appreciate it if you stay on the lookout for another story soon. I'm pretty sure the title will be called "Change in Time" and will be under Denmark and Norway, rated T. I also hope you'll send any final words on this story by favs or reviews.**

**On that note, enjoy~**

* * *

He finally thought of it. After hours of sitting on his bed, thinking of hundreds of scenarios that might spark the question, Denmark finally decided on the perfect way to bring up his final goal. After all, when trying to get something from Norway, you have to be straightforward. It would only make sense if his similar brother was the same way. Strolling into the kitchen, he saw Finland preparing dinner while Norway and Iceland sat at the table. Iceland was feeding his puffin, while Norway stared out the window, looking bored. Sweden was in the living room watching TV, and Denmark slumped down into a chair.

"Hey, Icey, listen. I got this really nice idea, and if you help me out, I'll give you something for it."_ Am I avoiding the question too much? Maybe I should try to get to the point and try again. What if he doesn-_

"What would this little _idea_ be, and what would I gain from it?"

"Uh, well you're not going to like this, but you really should call Norway your big brother, since he is and all. Plus, for a reward, I'm willing to give you absolutely any item in the whole world you can possibly think of to get."

Iceland sat shocked and turning red from anger. Why didn't they understand that a little nickname from when he was a child should no longer be used. He was about to snap back when his brother across the table slowly stood up from the table, showing a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, _lillebror_, call me your _storebror_ and make us happy.* You even have something to gain now, there is no good reason to refuse. After all," he walked towards his brother, starting to get a creepy dark aura around himself, "You wouldn't want to upset me, would you?"

Iceland, being used to his brother's odd magic aura ways, didn't give up at just that. "No, I may have something to gain, but I also have something to lose. What will become of my reputation if I speak of Norway as I did when I was only a child?"

"Well, it's not like any of us will think any different of you for calling him your big brother, Iceland! It would be nice, Norway is lucky..."Finland added before getting lost in his own thoughts of what it would be like to be a big brother.

Denmark decided that this would not be a good way to get what he wanted. He knew that the little brain capacity he had was working really hard to keep this situation under control, since unfortunately for him, Iceland was possibly even more difficult to comprehend the thoughts of than Norway. He knew that not only did he have to be straightforward, but he also had to keep the conversation minor. If it got out of hand and became a major focus, Ice's volcanic temper might come up and ruin his slim chances for good. He shooed Finland back to cooking, as he wanted the least amount of people involved as possible.

"Remember, Icey. It would really make us happy _and_ get you something for it. We won't think anything different of you, and you can be guaranteed that the other nations will go through us before responding in any negative way whatsoever, ok? _PLEASE?!"_

Iceland slowly glanced from Denmark to his brother, both staring calmly yet intently upon him. He sighed, noticing that the room was a bit quieter than earlier. "If I call Norway...what you want me to call him, then would you get me my own personal weapon? Like your battle axe, or the stuff that Sweden and Norway had as Vikings way back then." He silently stared at his toes, waiting for a response. He honestly couldn't think of any other thing he could possibly want or need, and the offer _was_ pretty good. "Oh. And if I say it, you have to stop bugging me about it, ok? I don't want to hear another word of _can I be called this please _Iceland."

Denmark and Norway looked hopefully at each other, realizing that all their hard work could be paid off within the next minute. They both nodded, acknowledging the fact that they would agree to Iceland's demands. Iceland stood up, then stated softly, yet simply, "Fine. Big brother, I better not hear about this conversation ever again, got it? I'm serious." And with that, he swiftly left the table to go to his room and contemplate with Mr. Puffin.

* * *

Norway and Denmark walked to Denmark's study, where he had told Nor that he had a little secret to show him. After accomplishing everything on his list, he decided that it was only fair if the Norwegian got to see where all his hard work had come from. "Hang on, Nor, lemme get it. I hid it in case Sealand came snooping around or something."

Norway watched patiently as he pulled out a small, laminated sheet of paper, only carrying a few lines on it. It was amazing to think that what had gone on in these past few months had all been the cause of a silly little list. When he walked towards the desk, he smiled softly at what he saw.

**Things to do Before I Die**

1. Get Norway drunk

2. Steal Norway's hair clip

3. Get Iceland to call Norway big brother

4. See Norway's "fairies" or "troll"

5. Watch Norway smile

6. Make...

"It's a bit weird, but I liked it at the time, and I still do, Nor." Denmark spoke softly as if to be gentle, something not very common for him. Norway, meanwhile, was recollecting all the memories of those times.

_When he asked me to the bar, I knew in my head that he was going to make me drink. But for some reason, I just couldn't refuse the offer, no matter how many reasons there were to decline and stay home. I have to admit that it must've been pretty funny at the time to see myself acting unlike my usual stotic self. Even I would've liked to see that instead of play that role._

_When my hairclip was gone, I knew it was him. But for some reason, I didn't get very mad. I could've summoned my troll to get him as close to death as possible and retrieve it for me, but instead I got it myself. It was weird how things he did were starting to become... less annoying. Almost nice, maybe, like I knew he would always be there to annoy me._

_His most recent task, just a month ago, of getting Ice to call me big brother. I will never find a way to repay him for that. For years I have attempted the same arguement with him, but nothing seemed to work. However, something in that tiny brain of his must've clicked and figured out the key I was missing. It made me so happy to hear those words one last time, and I'm sure I'll never forget it._

_When he said he wanted to see my friends, it surprised me, and I knew something was up. But for some reason, something about the way he asked seemed truly genuine, like he really cared. I knew that I would just have to show him, and when he saw for the first time, it was like a new spark of light had been added to his happy life. Watching him stare in awe was like watching a child take its first steps, as the parent, you feel as if you could never be prouder. Then, their next accomplishment comes and you take that feeling back to relive it._

_Watching me smile, probably one of his most difficult tasks. He didn't have a way to ask this, obviously, but somehow helped me open up to the world and show who I am, who I'm supposed to be. I only show this for a select few, and even when sometimes I used to think he was the worst, most constant part of my life, I've come to realize he's actually the best. He saw me at the carnival, and so much more. I've shown more emotion to him than I ever had in my entire life before._

He looked at the last number, coming out of his memory filled trance. Unlike the others, it was unfinished, as if he couldn't quite decide on what to put there. Knowing Denmark, that would certainly not be the case. So slowly, he pointed to the paper to question this. "Denmark, as this is an amazing list, I can't help but notice that you left it incomplete. That isn't like you, so why is number 6 left without a purpose?"

As if he had waited for that question his entire life, Denmark stood from the desk and walked across the room, facing away from Norway. "Well, there was actually a purpose to that. Not just so others wouldn't peek and find out, but just to make this moment a bit more _special_." He turned around and walked back, holding his hands ever so softly. Norway's head was spinning a mile a minute and his heart racing, but he calmed himself down. _Would he..._

"You know I've loved you my entire life, through all our rough history, through the good, the bad, and most importantly these past few months. I've waited longer than you'll ever know to ask you this question, but I continued, hoping, _praying_ that the right time would come."

_He would..._

Norway's face got lighter and happier with each word passing through the air, until he was almost at a smile.

"This may be the cheesiest thing I have ever done in my life, but Norway," he knelt onto the hardwood floor and pulled out a small box. After opening, a small silver band with sapphires and rubies glinted with the light. Norway now smiled a warm smile, crying as he watched this scene unfold before him. "Norway, will you marry me?"

That was all his heart could take. "Yes, you idiot, yes!" He cried into Denmark's shoulder as he felt the ring be placed on his finger, which fit perfectly. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble, you know. All this for a proposal?"

Denmark smiled. "I wanted to, though, Nor. I could only have the best for you."

* * *

**That's it, guys, no more for me. Pretty happy tear jerking ending, if I do say so myself. Remember, keep an eye out for "Change in Time" or just follow me to be informed, because I hope to start that soon. This is easily the longest chapter yet, and for good reasons, right? I swear, I literally thought of this entire story as I typed it, but my next stories will actually be planned. For that one little star up there:**

*"Yeah, _lillebror_, call me your _storebror_ and make us happy."** - lillebror is _little brother_ and storebror is _big brother._ Honestly they were pretty self explanatory.**

**So this is my final goodbye to all you amazing people out there, I didn't deserve your company. You fans have all been the reason I want to continue, since I originally thought I was bad, so thanks.**

**Deviantart-GamerGirl829 OR AskFinnmark**

**Fanfiction-You are here:)**

**Email-gamergirl829 **

**REVIEW OR FAV TO SAY GOODBYE BACK! (BTW THERE WERE 2090 WORDS EXACT! YIPEEE! BEST YET!)**


End file.
